Hitchhikers Guide:Ban policy
Mostly there are some user who can think that they can do anything they want and break the rules and for these users, there are certain people called who can block them. This is the ban policy for deciding how long and what to ban the user for, if he is doing anything. Banning (also known as blocking) is a thing that is done to prevent the user or IP from doing any other damage (i.e. prevent them from editing). The ban length might vary, depending on the severity, repetivity, longevity of vandalism, spam or personal attacks. Any user may report users acting up here Because of the dynamic nature of IPs, and the related risk of collateral damage, most blocks should be in the range of 24 hours to 1 month, with exceptions noted below. Only in very rare cases should non-proxy IPs be blocked for more than three months. Mostly when considering the block duration and reason. Always remember to use good faith when banning someone. Grounds for banning #'Vandalism' - Vandalism is defined as an edit designed to disrupt the wiki and destroy content by blanking or adding random characters. In most cases, the user should be given a short but reasonable ban. If the user repeats the vandalism then he may be banned for longer or infinite. #'Spamming' - Spamming links to external sites or creating articles that consist of spam are grounds for an infinite block. #'Inappropriate username' - Inappropriate usernames should be banned with the autoblock disabled in order for the user to log out choose another username. In the case of vandalism, the following sentence above is moot. #'Move vandalism' – Page move vandalism (moving an article to a nonsensical or inappropriate title) is grounds for immediate infinibans. #'Disruption' – Users who disrupt the wiki (be it via changing other people's comments or making misleading edits) may also be banned. #'Blanking' - Users should be warned prior to being blocked blanking, if the blanking is malicious then you should ban the user for infinity. #'Copyright violations' - Users who continually post copyright violations, after being warned, may be blocked. #'Personal attacks against users.' - Users should usually be given a cool-down period, depending on the severity of the attack. #'Cyberbullying' - Zero-tolerance, infiniban if you see a user cyberbullying someone, immediately. #'Open-proxies' - A vandalism thread, infiniban if you find any open proxies. #'Abusage of the upload system' - Our policies for uploading images are clearly stated on the upload form itself and the image use policy, which are linked from the upload form. #'Sockpuppetry' - Per our sockpuppetry policy, use of multiple accounts to have multiple vanity userpages, support for a situation, or evade blocks will all result in ban, meatpuppets and impersonators will also be banned. Block length guidelines With the exceptions noted above, blocks should usually progress according to the following table. Final discretion is left to the blocking administrator on a case-by-case basis. When blocking a user or IP for anything less than infinite, should be placed on the user page. should be left on userpages following an infinite block.